Plan de Muerte
by HimRam
Summary: Universo alterno; La oscuridad vencio. 5 años despues de la batalla en Hogwarts, el mundo magico esta sumido en desesperacion, ¿existe algo que pueda evitarlo? solo hay una manera regresar al principio. YAOI Slash Harry/Tom Riddle, y algo de Harry/Draco
1. Cap1 Hechizo

Hola!

Bueno, con el tiempo esto se volverá un Tom/Harry con un poco de Harry/Draco... y a ver con quien ponemos a Neville

Estoy a acostumbrada a hacer historias exageradamente largas – aunque los caps sean cortos...- así que no me maten si no termino T3T o actualizo pronto...

Y aún no tiene clasificación por que no sé hasta dónde puedo llegar o_O

Gracias a mi amiga Bereniss por los ajustes y que sin ella esto no hubiera visto la luz nunca xD (Enserio, _ subirlo a FF fue una odisea!)

* * *

Capítulo 1: Plan de Muerte (todo o nada).

Hacía mucho que el séptimo año había terminado, aquel año fue crucial para todo el mundo mágico, Lord Voldemort había conseguido lo que quería después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, controlaba el mundo mágico; Dumbledore estaba muerto; El elegido, Harry Potter la única esperanza que tenían, había desaparecido y la desolación flotaba en el aire. El vano intento de destruir los horrorcruxes había fracasado, todo había salido mal, Voldemort se había dado cuenta; tomando medidas para esconder las faltantes, haciendo ahora casi imposible el destruirlas; muy pocos sobrevivieron y ahora solo podían esperar para mejorarse.

La desesperanza palpable, la incertidumbre, el ritmo de vida de las personas… todo para lord Voldemort estaba saliendo como siempre deseo, nadie podía dudar ya de que él era el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, nadie podría detenerlo, siquiera atreverse.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Maldición!- gritó antes de desplomarse sobre su cama. De nuevo había metido a sus amigos en una situación de la que no podían salir, Harry Potter quiso llorar, ¡casi habían muerto Ron y Hermione de nuevo!, ¡por su culpa! El primero casi perdía el brazo y el pie derecho y la segunda, a pesar de que habían pasado semanas aun no despertaba.

-No pudo segur con esto.- Dijo en un murmullo para sí. Neville estaba parado en la puerta viéndolo con tristeza, había ido detrás de él desde que salió de la reunión con los pocos integrantes de la orden, los reportes eran deprimentes, _ojoloco_ había salido en una misión y aun no se reportaba. Y desde que Ron y Hermione fueron heridos, las esperanzas y su cordura iban cayendo poco a poco, ya no era el mismo de antes.

-Harry, se pondrán bien.- Animo Neville queriendo creer lo que decía… ya lo había dicho antes y Luna había muerto.

¡Si tan solo no hubiera tenido esa estúpida idea!, incontables caminos que había tomado los habían llevado a un casi callejón sin salida, se sentía asfixiado, toda la culpa era suya y de nadie más; Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, si tan solo pudiera evitarse, todo el dolor que habían pasado… un momento… ¡eso era! Si echaba el tiempo atrás, no solo antes de esa guerra, antes de Voldemort, justo aquel recuerdo que le había dado Dumbledore, tal vez hasta Dumbledore estará vivo. Volteo hacia Neville y vio que estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos como él.

-Neville – llamó - ¿Qué dirías si tuvieras la oportunidad de ser criado por tus padres, de que ellos estuvieran bien?

Neville tardo en comprender lo que dijo, algo que en otra situación habrían sonado descabelladas. Sus ojos brillaron ante aquel pensamiento, pero la realidad lo golpeo antes de fantasear de nuevo.

-Harry, sabes que es imposible y este no es el momento para…-no pudo terminar, porque Harry volvió a hablar.

-Un mago no conoce la palabra imposible.- dijo con determinación - es posible, magia negra, pociones prohíbas… sacrificios humanos.

Vio como Neville comprendía sus palabras, abría mucho los ojos y su labio comenzaba a temblar, por lo que hablo pronto.

-Sacrificios que… si cambiamos el pasado nunca ocurrirán, estarán vivos… hasta Ginny y Luna lo estarían…

Eso causo el efecto deseado, los ojos del muchacho volvieron a brillar como momentos atrás.

-E-estoy contigo. – aunque su voz no sonara muy segura su corazón estaba firme.- ¿Dónde encontraras lo que necesitas?, digo es magia negra y eso…

-Aquí en Grimmauld place, la biblioteca está llena de libros prohibidos, tal vez si es posible escabullirse a Hogwarts a la sección prohibida, Flourish&Blotts.

-La biblioteca de mi casa tiene más que Hogwarts, seguro ahí encontraras lo que buscan- dijo una voz conocida. No era otro que Draco Malfoy. Al término del séptimo curso él y su familia habían demostrado que no estaban de lado de Voldemort y que solo habían actuado para protegerse. Harry había comprobado que eran una familia unida y los había dejado quedarse con ellos en Grimmauld place, además sin Snape, Draco era el único que podía hacer pociones correctamente.

-Entrar ahí debe ser igual de imposible que aparecerse en Howgarts – dijo Neville, el aun no le había perdonado todas las que le había hecho en la escuela.

- Es más seguro que lo encuentren- dijo adentrándose en la habitación.- además los ingredientes para las pociones, se encuentran ahí mismo.

-Perfecto- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba, ya no había señas de haber querido llorar.

Bajaron a la cocina, donde la señora Weasley y la señora Malfoy pelaban papas con la misma mirada ausente y cara pálida, como si aún no creyeran que sus esposos estuvieran en la misma mesa sin matarse y en efecto ambos estaban sentados en un rincón de la cocina intentando captar algo en la vieja radio mágica, decían solo murmurando de vez en cuando "nada" o "aquí tampoco".

-La cena ya está casi lista, avisa a los demás – dijo una en cuanto vio a los chicos entrar.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta una habitación con apenas luz. Ahí había seis camas tres de ellas ocupadas, Ron ocupaba una de ellas, Fleur le aplicaba ungüentos a sus heridas, su pie y brazo estaban envueltos en paños, Hermione en la cama contigua parecía dormida.

La tercera estaba ocupada por George Weasley quien desde la muerte de su gemelo estaba muy abatido, y al enterarse de la muerte de Ginny no había querido moverse de allí, Percy estaba sentado a un lado de él acariciando su cabello pelirrojo de vez en cuando. Charlie y Billy contemplaban con tristeza a sus hermanos menores, el segundo de los Weasley ocupaba una silla a un lado de Ron diciéndole que las quemaduras no eran tan malas y sanarían rápido, Billy de pie, contemplaba a su esposa atendiendo a su hermano pequeño.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, Andrómeda en un gran sillón acariciaba la cabeza de su nieto Teddy quien con cinco años, dormía en su regazo. La mirada de la mujer, al igual que la de la mayoría, era una perdida en los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos que ya no existían.

Los padres de Hermione seguramente aun en Australia, sin saber que su hija (a la cual no recodaban) casi moría.

-Ya casi esta la cena - las palabras de Harry habían sido recibidas, a pesar que nadie volteo en respuesta.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Draco y Neville aún estaban esperándole.

-Entre más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido regresaremos- dijo Neville.

-Vámonos, Potter ¿no pensaras pedir permiso o sí?- Por primera vez desde que se conocieron Neville y Draco estaban de acuerdo. – Ya no somos niños - dijo decidido.

Era cierto, ya no eran en absoluto niños, el mismo hacia unas horas había cumplido los 22 años. Cumplir veintidós en esa guerra debía ser una especie de record.

La guerra debía detenerse. Se giró hacia Malfoy.

-Está bien- dijo sin más- ¿Cómo llegamos hasta la biblioteca de tu casa?

-No será sencillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry doblo la vieja capa de su padre y la metió en su mochila junto con algunos panquecillos, junto con el mapa del merodeador, no sabía porque pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo hiciera, la snitch y la espada que le había dejado el profesor Dumbledore. Hermione le había enseñado hechizos para agrandar el interior de su mochila, y por ridículo que sonara eso lo hizo pensar que Hermione viajaría con él.

-Debemos salir de Grimmauld Place – era Draco quien se había cambiado de ropa e iba completamente de negro.

-¿Te has cambiado para esto?- Harry lo seguía mirando por lo que un sutil rubor apareció en la cara de Malfoy.

- Bueno… no quiero llamar la atención- lo cierto era que vestido de esa manera llamaba aún más la atención, no pudo pensar más porque en ese momento entro Neville, él también iba de negro.

- ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? – Harry, vestía casi por completo de rojo; una camisa color rojo, debajo de una chaqueta y unos jeans, sus tennis eran rojos y dorado.

-Salgamos de aquí- Tenia la capa de invisibilidad, no importaba que vistiera, no quería que pareciera que iban a un funeral (aunque pensándolo bien, era una misión suicida lo que pensaban hacer).

Bajaron las escaleras y cruzaron el pasillo hasta la entrada.

Harry tuvo que decirse a sí mismo que eran adultos…aquello era lo mejor. Abrió la puerta, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Corrieron hasta la calle y Malfoy les tomo de las manos, eran sumamente suaves y blandas al contrario de las de Harry que eran ásperas por el trabajo con los Dursleys y el quiddich (y am, la guerra).

-Malfoy, tienes manos de mujer.

-Cierra la boca Potter.

Sintió un jalón y un conocido mareo, lo siguiente que vio fue una gran mansión frente suyo, unos años antes ya había estado allí, intentando escapar y ahora quería entrar.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- dijo viendo a los Mortifagos moviéndose de aquí allá, al parecer en posiciones estratégicas en la mansión, se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto, Neville fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Y si usamos una distracción?

-Eso sería muy peligroso.

- Malfoy ¿no puedes aparecerte dentro de la casa?

- ¡Y hacerle de carnada!

-Neville, basta, Malfoy, se supone que debes tener un vínculo con la mansión, ¿no?

-pues…Emm, sí, pero hace un tiempo que no hemos estado en ella, no sé qué pudieron hacerle.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – Dijo de pronto una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¡Blaise!

-"¡Mierda!"- Pensaron tanto Neville como Harry. Blaise Zabini estaba agachado detrás de ellos vestido como un mortifago, dejando ver su cara.

- ¿Es algún plan nuevo para derrocar al señor tenebrosos, Potter?

-Blaise, tienes que ayudarnos a entrar, ¡sin que nos vean!- añadió Malfoy al ver la extraña sonrisa en su amigo.

-Está bien.

Blaise había susurrado algo que no entendió muy bien Harry pero sintió como si su piel se mojara, realmente no quería pensar que era lo que le habían enseñado como mortifago, pero mientras eso los ayudara a entrar en la mansión, Blaise podía usar el hechizo que quisiera. Blaise los guio hacia la izquierda, había dicho algo sobre que esa era su área de patrullaje, por unos viejos setos. No paso mucho, cuando de pronto ya estaban dentro de la casa, o al menos eso pensó pues estaban cruzando un pasillo lleno de puertas, Harry no estaba consiente de cuantos pasillos cruzaron y sin darse cuenta llegaron a la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas?- pregunto Potter al entrar.

- No me gusta seguir ordenes- Fue todo lo que dijo el moreno.

Tal como Malfoy había dicho su biblioteca era más grande que la sección prohibida, con más volúmenes y aparentemente más peligrosos; encontraron lo que necesitaron rápidamente en dos libros "el libro secreto del tiempo" y "tratado del tiempo II". Se trataba de una pócima, que según Malfoy no era muy complicada y un el hechizo, que requería de dos sacrificios:

Uno a la fuerza; el otro por voluntad propia.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, los cuatro ex-alumnos de Howgarts, ya no eran los mismos, todos habían sufrido por igual, habían tenido que madurar demasiado temprano, habían estado en una guerra de odio.

-¿Dónde vamos a sacar a dos personas para sacrificio?- dijo Neville de pronto rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de escuchar a Malfoy. Nadie pudo contestarle por que se oyó una voz aguda propia de mujer, gritar:

-¡ZABINI!

- Es Bellatrix, ¡muévanse!- Zabini corrió hacia la puerta al tiempo que ellos cruzaban la biblioteca hacia el otro lado.

- Tras esa puerta está el armario de pociones- susurro Malfoy, muy cerca de él.

Aquello no era un armario, era casi tan grande como la casa de los Dursleys, incluso tenía dos pisos, ¡más tal vez!

-¡MUEVETE!- grito Malfoy de nuevo- ¡HAY QUE TERMINAR ESTO YA!

Harry abrió el libro y busco la página que necesitaba _sangre de comadreja recién exprimida, aliento de rana, 4 pesuñas de unicornio, una lagrima de grifo_ y la lista seguía y seguía...

- Malfoy ¿Estás seguro que encontraremos todo eso aquí? - Dijo mientras le pasaba el libro para que lo revisara otra vez.

-Por supuesto, son ingredientes muy comunes - dijo devolviendo el libro a Harry para juntar los ingredientes de las gavetas, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry lo miraba con mala cara- bueno para pociones prohibidas…magia negra…tu sabes…solo hay que juntar todo y dejar reposar.

- Chicos- llamo Neville- aún no tenemos los sacrificios...

- ¡ ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PLANEAS ZABINI? -una vez más un grito estruendoso se escuchó demasiado cercano.

- ¿Por qué siempre…- empezó Neville. Pero a puerta se abrió quedando expuestos ante ella.

- ¡LO SABIA!- gritó la enmarañada mujer - ¡le dije al Señor Oscuro que no debía confiar en ti!

Saco su varita el mismo tiempo que los otros, pero Harry fue más rápido y la congelo, dejándola en una pose grotesca cayo tiesa como tabla al suelo.

-Esa es la respuesta- Dijo Malfoy sin haberse inmutado por la escena anterior, dejando de hacer lo que hacía y ante las miradas atónitas de los demás dijo - Bellatrix y Blaise, deben ser los sacrificios.

Zabini ¿darías tu vida para terminar con esto? - pregunto Harry - si das tu vida por voluntad propia, un auto sacrificio, será posible que nosotros regresemos en el tiempo y así evitar…que Voldemort sea Voldemort- Harry miro a en rededor, todos con mirada decidida, solo sentían odio por aquel nombre, miraron a Zabini, esperando su respuesta, si decía que si, moriría; si decía que no, también tendrían que matarlo, aunque traería muchos más problemas.

-auto sacrificio- repitió Zabini.

-entonces, ¿Qué dices?- dijo Neville nervioso.

-Ya se los dije- comenzó Blaise- No me gusta seguir ordenes, estoy en esto solo por mi madre. Una mirada extraña se vio en la antes dura expresión de Zabini, prometieron respuestas y no lo habían ayudado en nada.

-¿Entonces lo harás?

- ¿Por qué no?, después de todo si logran, esto nunca pasara, ¿no?

-En teoría – murmuro Harry – Neville busca el hechizo del libro- gritó Harry mientras le entregaba a Zabini una daga de plata que Draco tenía en la mesa donde estaba el caldero.

Malfoy, estaba por terminar cuando Bellatrix logro liberarse.

- ¡JAMAS PERMITIRE ESO! – Rugió Bella – ¡LOS MATARÉ ANTES!

- Blaise, enfréntenla, Longbotom, Potter, el hechizo!

Neville paso el libro a manos de Harry y el comenzó a recitar el hechizo con voz profunda.

- ZABINI MATALA!- Zabini, se lanzó contra Bella y la apuñalo tres veces por la espalda, saco la daga del cuerpo sin vida y se apuñalo a si mismo con una rapidez mortífera.

- No dejes que se vuelva a repetir- fue lo último que dijo antes DE DESPLOMARSE junto con Bella en el piso.

Un charco de sangre se empezó a formar en el suelo y Draco gritó:

-¡Harry! Necesito un espejo.

"A buena hora lo dices". Pensó Harry, mientras buscaba entre sus ropas, encontró un espejo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta "el espejo de Sirius" con un movimiento de su varita lo hizo más grande, lo puso sobre la sangre, esta comenzó a brillar y fue absorbido por el espejo.

Un remolino de nubes negras se veían atreves del espejo.

-¿Qué año? ¿Cuánto vamos a retroceder?

-Emm…. Como unos 60 años – pensó un momento y dijo – 62 años, si no me equivoco son 62 años.

Volteo a ver a Neville, quien miraba a Bellatrix sin pestañar, parecía en shock.

-¡ya está!- gritó Malfoy- ¡muévanse!- dijo antes de lanzar la pócima sobre el espejo.

- ¿y ahora qué? – pregunto Neville, mientras el espejo absorvia la pócima y se volvía, transparente de nuevo.

Harry se acercó hasta el espejo y lo toco, se sentía como agua fría y deslizo su mano hasta que desapareció.

Oyeron pasos apresurados desde la biblioteca, se miraron entre si nerviosos.

Ni se te ocurra decir que entraras primero- dijo Draco al tiempo que tomaba los libros-

No quieras hacerte el valiente. Sabes que debemos entrar todos al mismo tiempo

Se inclinaron frente al espejo y justo antes de que entraran los Mortifagos se zambulleron, solo podía usarse una vez, así que no debía haber problema, no podrían encontrarlos fácilmente.

* * *

TBC

O_o Si lo se tiene como chorrocientas faltas – no solo de horrografia, también de secuencia _

Me gustaría decir que es mi primer fic, pero no es así ahhhh, y menos de HP, en fin. He decido subirlo al fin, (por dos razones 1 ¡tengo Word! Y 2 estoy traumadicima con Tom Riddle xD) ^^UU tengo como 5 caps ya hechos nomas que no sé dónde están...

Se acepta de todo menos Spam y trolls ^^

Gracias por leer!


	2. Cap2 Hogwarts

bueno aqui esta Tom, porfavor no me maten!

Se hace lo que se puede, realmente intento escribir lo mejor que puedo pero ahhh, siempre he sido mala con las palabras

Ademas a mi parecer este cap no es de lo mejor, pero de alguna manera importante

Gracias y adelante!

* * *

Cap. 2 Hogwarts

Cuando Albus salió de la habitación tenía cierta expresión de preocupación que no pasó desapercibida por las criadas del orfanato. "Lo volvió a hacer" escucho decir a algunas.

Pero su preocupación era porque tal vez no podría ayudar a ese niño, a pesar de tener tan solo 11 años, noto que su aura corrompida por la maldad. ¡Era un profesor! ¡Su deber era ayudar y llevar a sus alumnos por el camino correcto!

Siguió caminando intentando no pensar en eso, no podía rendirse tan pronto, aun había tiempo, aunque ese muchacho no confiara en él, lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

Dentro de la habitación, sobre la cama, viendo el techo, estaba un niño, alto para los once con cabello negro, y piel pálida.

-Un mago.- Pensó. –Soy un mago.

Tomó el sobre que el adulto le había dado y lo abrió para ver el contenido: Una carta de aceptación, una lista de útiles y un brillante boleto para tren.

-9 ¾- Dijo para sí mismo, y siguió leyendo, la lista de material. – Son michas cosas, calderos, libros, túnicas...un gato, una lechuza o un sapo. Iré mañana.

Salió temprano al día siguiente. La Señora Cole no dijo nada, había dejado de intentar reprenderle cuando no se trataba de daño a otro ser viviente.

Y tal como había dicho el profesor parecía que solo él podía ver el llamado "Caldero Chorreante". Tom, el cantinero frunció el ceño cuando lo vio entrar, era solo un crio, demasiado joven como para andar solo a esa hora de la mañana.

-Disculpe...¿El callejo Diagon?- Se sorprendió a si mismo de la forma en que lo había dicho, no le gustaba pedir cosas, pero había algo en lo que siempre había sido bueno, no sabía cómo llamarlo pero parecía que siempre sabía que decir.

El cantinero salió detrás de la barra y lo guio hacia la parte trasera del lugar, frente a una pared junto a los cubos de basura. Tocó y conto ladrillos con lo que parecía ser una varita, bastante similar a la único otro mago que había visto. Intento seguir con la mirada sin perder detalle pero tan pronto se dio cuenta la pared desapareció ante ellos revelando lo que debía ser el dichoso callejón, era un lugar enorme, lleno de gente, había brujas y magos por todas partes que iban y venían, algunas que parecían aparecer o desaparecer de la nada, con montones de paquetes con ellos, algunos incluso más grandes que los propios dueños.

Estaba sorprendido, no podía negarlo, le emocionaba conocer ese mundo nuevo, tan diferente a en el que vivía...Aunque ese lugar significara que ya no fuera único, sino uno más. "No lo será así, seré el mejor de todos" Escucho en su cabeza.

Camino entre la gente mirando los aparadores, sin poder identificar los que vendían, eran cosas deformes y babeantes, hacían ruidos, vio calderos, y plumas que volaban solas, aunque había otras tiendas donde solo parecían vender escobas – donde había más gente- . Paro frente a la tienda de libros, y vio una grande de túnicas seguida de esta. "Se ven caras" Pensó antes de entras a la tienda que decía Flourish & Blott's.

Comprobó su lista de libros e intento buscarlos.

-Son caros.- Pensó en voz alta, haciendo que uno de los empleados lo escuchara.

-Aughhh, otro hijo de muggles.- soltó con desprecio.

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto, girando hacia el sujeto.

-Por tu uniforme, no eres más que otro sangre sucia infectando al mundo mágico con tu presencia.- Escupió el empleado.

Tom no sabía lo que eran los muggles, ni los sangre sucia, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así*, pero lo había dicho por el uniforme gris del orfanato que usaba. ¿Acaso insinuaba que no era digno de ser un mago?

- ¡MI PADRE FUE UN GRAN MAGO!- Grito antes de aventarle el libro a la cara y salir del lugar.

¡Quería que se muriera! ¡Que todos los que pensaban así desaparecieran! ¿El no ser digno de ser un mago? Paro un momento y respiro hondo intentando controlarse, sin lograrlo en absoluto.

-Oye, oye, has olvidado esto.- Tom volteo hacia atrás y vio a un chico que parecía de su edad.- Soy Avery, Mark Avery.- Dijo tendiéndole un libro, el mismo que había lanzado hacia nada.

Tom lo miro con el ceño fruncido.- Riddle.- Dijo quitándole el libro, no pensaba decir más, no lo conocía de nada, y después de la experiencia anterior no tenía ganas de conocer a nadie. Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando sin darse cuenta que el otro chico iba detrás de él.

-y... ¿Ya compraste tu varita?

"No" Pensó y no tenía ni idea de dónde comprarla.

-Vayamos a Olivander, es el mejor lugar para comprar una varita, probablemente el único...bueno todos dicen que es el...-Hablaba demasiado, comenzaba a desesperarlo, pero las indirectas no parecían funcionar con él.

Siguió a Avery por el callejón mientras seguía hablando, pasaron frente a un edificio blanco, un edificio enorme que Avery dijo era el banco de los magos, Gringotts. Después de pasar frente una tienda de segunda mano, que Tom se guardó para sí mismo pasar más tarde a comprar lo que le faltaba – todo-

Llegaron frente a la tienda, y entraron al pequeño y estrecho lugar haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Era un sitio oscuro y sucio, sentía el polvo picándole la nariz amenazándolo cono hacerlo estornudar en cualquier momento, Tom se quedó mirando las estrechas cajas que estaban apiladas hasta el techo, mientras disimuladamente se tallaba la nariz, demasiado polvo tal vez el orfanato donde vivía no era el lugar más salubre pero sus cuarto era diferente, siempre intentaba mantenerlo limpio.

-Joven Avery ¿Tan pronto regresa?

-Buenos Días señor Olivander, solo vine a acompañar a un nuevo amigo.

¿Amigo? ¡¿Amigo? ¡¿Lo acababa de conocer cómo podía decir que era su amigo?Su excesiva confianza lo molestaba.

-¿Y su joven amigo es?

-Tom... Marvolo... Riddle...- Termino cruzándose de brazos, al final había tenido que decirlo y no le agradaba mucho, pero el viejo lo había mirado de una forma extraña-en realidad no dejaba de mirarlo desde que entro- como no dispuesto a tener un nombre a medias.

El hombre fue a la parte trasera de la tienda y no tardó mucho en regresar, con una sola caja con él.

-34 cm y cuarto, tejo, pluma de fénix, estoy seguro que está hecha para ti.- Dijo el viejo viéndolo con sus ojos amarillentos. Miro la varita que le ofrecía, era bastante bonita, no muy larga ni muy corta, simplemente del tamaño de debía ser. La saco con cuidado de la caja, sintiendo el calor que emanaba. Sintiéndose intoxicado por la magia en el aire, apenas fue consiente de las chispas que salieron de la punta de la varita.

- Esa es la correcta.- Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de que pagara y saliera del lugar, en realidad no era necesario de decir. Al tocar su varita había sido...mágico, no encontraba otra palabra para describir el suceso y no podía pensar en otra cosa que pudiera ser mejor.

-¿Vas a regresar por los libros?-Pregunto Avery mientras engullía un helado de vainilla, aun se encontraban caminando por el callejón Diagon.

-¿Has venido solo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?- Desde donde Tom lo veía ese había sido un claro lárgate pero ese chico parecía inmune a esa clase de comentarios.

-Están en el callejón Kno...Ocupados, me dijeron que esperara aquí.- Comió en silencio y cuando acabo regreso al tema.- Te ayudare con tus libros

Tomo su mano y comenzó a correr.

"¿Qué demonios?" Pensó alterado, intentando mantener el paso.

.-.-.-.-.

Regreso al orfanato molido, no podía creer que lo había dejador comprar algunos de sus libros, aunque eso le hubiera quitado un peso de encima enorme, no dejaba de sentirlo como caridad, lastima, y peor a aun como si ahora le debiera algo a ese niño tonto que había gastado su dinero en él.

Habían estado caminando hasta cerca de las 3 de la tarde cuando llegaron los padres de Avery y tuvo que quedarse un poco más para que no se enterar que venía de un orfanato, ya bastante tenía con que lo hubieran visto con el uniforme gris.

Mientras vagabundeaba un rato más entro a la tienda de animales mágicos, había animales de muchos tipos. "Un sapo, un gato o una lechuza" Recordó. Aun tenia algunas monedas, tal vez podría comprar algo.

Estaba seguro de que no sería un sapo, eran poco elegantes y en general le parecían repulsivos, simplemente no iban con él, además de que sería difícil mantener mientras no estuviera en la escuela. Un gato o una lechuza, no le parecía que hubiera mucha diferencia entre ambos, por un lado los gatos siempre le parecieron un poco engreídos, y sentía que le miraban como si fueran superiores, pero sería más fácil de mantener ya que cazaban y no hacían ruido. Son embargo una lechuza era más útil, según le había dicho Avery los magos se comunicaban de esa manera a distancia, y también cazaba pero tal vez no fuera tan callada como un gato.

Lo que le hizo decidirse fue una pequeña lechuza negra con tres motitas blancas en el pecho que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la tienda con unos grandes ojos blancos. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarla, era increíblemente suave. Apenas se daba cuenta de la gente por lo que no vio al dueño de la tienda cuando se paró aun lado de él.

- Es extraño.- Tom volteo hacia él, apenas siendo consiente que estaba ahí.- Odeshea no suele dejarse tocar por nadie, ni siquiera por mí. ¿No te la quieres llevar?

Si, por supuesto que quería.

-Te daré un precio especial.

-¿Por qué quiere deshacerse de ella?- ¿Había algo malo con la lechuza? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado porque se la llevara?

-Ya te dije, parece no querer a nadie. Tal vez tiene un mal carácter, no lo sé.

Salió de la tienda pensando en cómo escondería una jaula de ese tamaño con una lechuza dentro. Le había dado al sujeto menos de lo que tenía, ya que quedarse sin nada en absoluto no le parecía una opción.

El primero de septiembre llego más rápido de lo que pensó. De pronto se vio a sí mismo en King Cross frente a la plataforma 9 y 10 pensando donde demonios se encontraría la plataforma 9 ¾.

Supuso que debía, al igual que con el caldero chorreante, algo que solo funcionaba con los mago. "¾" pensó. "Tiene que estar entre el 9...y el 10" Comenzó a caminar "¾" Entre más se acerba más aceleraba. Inevitablemente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Pero siguió andando, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba a punto de chocar contra alguien, Se detuvo a tiempo y levanto la vista para ver un enorme y rojo tren. El expreso a Hogwarts.

Vio a unos chicos subiendo baúles y los imito. Camino dentro del tren en busca de algún lugar vacío. Encontró uno a la mitad del tren, una vez que entro se cambió, no soportaba usar esa ropa del orfanato. Termino de vestirse y al sentarse...

-Ocupado... ¿Te importa si me siento?- Debía ser un chico de su edad, pequeño, de piel blanca, y cabello rubio oscuro, y ojos verde azul. Le hubiera parecido que vestía de manera extraña de no ser porque había pasado tantas horas en el callejón Diagon. Iba de negro con borde de color azul eléctrico.

Tom lo miro detenidamente. Si, bastante.-Pensó haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron modales?- Vaya, al parecer no se quedó en pensamiento, lo cierto es que le importaba muy poco, simplemente se giró hacia la ventana, ese sería un viaje muy largo.

Cuando llegaron al castillo; tras cruzar el lago, donde uno de los chicos en su bote cayó al agua y les retraso, subieron los escalones y frente a la puerta los esperaba el mismo hombre que había ido al orfanato; con su cabello rojo y gafas de media luna, llevaba puesta una túnica color azul oscuro.

Les llevo hacia lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo, era enorme tanto que una casa cabria ahí. Después de darles la bienvenida les hablo sobre las cuatro casas.

- Hagan una fila y síganme.-Dijo suavemente.

Cuando entraron por las puertas del gran comedor no sabía que era lo que más le sorprendía, la cantidad de gente que estaba sentada en cuatro largas mesas, los fantasmas perlados de se paseaban flotando de un lado a otro, las velas levitando o el hecho de que el techo parecía no existir.

-Increíble.-Soltó sin querer.

El profesor ya había llegado al otro extremo del lugar. Aun lado de él había un banquillo y encima un feo, viejo y remendado sombrero que alguna vez debió haber sido negro. De pronto el sombrero empezó a cantar, su canción hablaba sobre las cuatro casas y de la escuela en general. Cuando termino de cantar todos aplaudieron, y después el lugar quedo en silencio.

-Cuando diga su nombre deberán pasar y sentarse y ponerse el sombrero.

Vio a Avery y a Lestrange pasar y quedar en Slytherin. Realmente no sabía mucho acerca de las casas, a pesar de lo que había oído no le decía demasiado sobre ellas. Solo quería que le tocara la mejor, pronto llego su turno.

-Riddle, Tom.

Alzo la vista hacia el profesor y camino al taburete. En cuanto se puso el sombrero escucho una voz en su cabeza.

"vaya, vaya- empezó,- me pareces familiar. Ambos tenían esa ambición de ser el mejor y realizar grandes cosas...si eso es lo que deseas...hay algo más...no te has dado cuenta...aun así estoy seguro de que estarás aquí bien, solo no pierdas de vista tu objetivo...Si te parece bien entonces te pondré en..."

-SLYTHERIN- Grito el sombrero.

Camino a la mesa más alejada donde lo recibieron con palmadas, provocando en Tom una mueca, no le gustaba que lo tocaran.

Al terminar la selección, se levantó un hombre, "El Director" Pensó Riddle, pues le dio la bienvenida a todos; cuando termino de hablar la comida apareció.

Era una cantidad de comida increíble, era perfecta, se veía jugosa y caliente. La comida del orfanato no era exactamente comida, por no decir que se saltaba la mayoría de ellas, pero el ambiente que se sentía ahí lo impulsaba a querer comer. Se sirvió un poco de todo lo que vio y comenzó a comer.

Terminada la cena y el postre, un muchacho alto de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises los llamo.

-Los de primer año por aquí.- Gritó de pie.- Los de Slytherin de primer año síganme.

Los llevo cerca de la entrada y cruzando una puerta comenzaron a bajar, el frio se hizo presente. Fue un tramo bastante largo en el que prácticamente solo bajaron escaleras, caminaron por un pasillo largo, parando frente a una gran pared de piedra, el rubio que los estaba guiando se acercó a ella y dijo algo que no pudo escuchar. Era la sala común, un lugar grande pero angosto, techos altos de los que colgaban lámparas verdes, antes de que pudiera ver más allá de los sillones negros y las mesas con sillas, el rubio les indico donde estaban sus habitaciones. Habitaciones que eran compartidas, pero ya habría tiempo para quejarse sobre eso, era tarde y estaba cansado, por no decir que la cama era increíblemente cómoda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hubo un brillo intenso, cayendo del otro lado completamente mojados. Harry se levantó oyendo un crack, bajo la vista para encontrarse con el espejo de Sirius bajo su pie, había vuelto a su tamaño original. Saco su varita y dijo:

-¡Reparo!

No había sucedido nada, el espejo seguía igual, a pesar de que seguía roto en pedazos se agacho para recogerlo los pedazos más grandes, miro en sus el espejo roto en sus manos y tuvo una idea.

-Toma Malfoy.- Dijo tendiéndole uno de los pedazos. Draco no dijo nada y lo tomo.

-Chicos... ¿Dónde estamos?-hablo Neville, rompiendo el frio e incómodo silencio que se empezaba a formar.

-Creo que seguimos en la mansión, es decir no nos hemos movido de lugar...solo de tiempo...

-Creo que se ve un poco tétrica.-Cuando Harry lo menciono Neville giro para ver de que hablaba, para encontrarse con "algo" mirándolo a él, uno de los tantos ingredientes en frascos que se encontraban en las repisas, algunos moviéndose todavía, había "cosas" que también colgaban del techo, por no mencionar del olor que desprendían. Neville giro hacia otro lado, tallándose la cara queriendo borrar de su mente lo que acababa de ver, cuando bajo la mano vio a Harry cerca de él y pregunto:

- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

- ¿Esa chimenea estaba ahí antes?- La voz de Malfoy los hizo voltear hacia él, estaba frente a una gran chimenea blanca, probablemente lo único blanco en todo el lugar. Se acercaron a ella para verla mejor, pero parecía ser solamente una rustica chimenea.

-¿Creen que funcione? Tal vez...podríamos usarla para salir.

-¿¡Salir a dónde!¿Adónde demonios podemos ir?

-Al único lugar al que podemos ir, y probablemente a donde debemos ir.

-Estás hablando de...

-Exacto. Hogwarts.

* * *

Yey!Finalmente termine :3

A pesar de que tengo como 5 caps. medio hechos me tomo una eternidad pasarlo. Realmente soy leeeeeeenta escribiendo _

*Teniendo en cuenta el periodo en el que vivió, y encima en el mundo muggle, creo debió escuchar cosas muuuuuuuuuuuuy parecidas.

Más abajo dice –grita – que su padre fue un gran mago, aún no sabe nada de sí mismo pero le dice a Dumbledore que debió ser su padre el mago porque su madre fue muy débil como para ser una bruja...

Espero, realmente lo espero, que la descripción de Nott no se encuentre en ninguna parte porque...no encontré nada...y lo mismo con la de Avery...ahora no recuerdo porque Mark, no estoy segura si realmente lo encontré asi, o me lo invente, jaja, este tipo de cosas pasan por posponerlas

Vaya es un poco difícil buscar sobre los que estudiaron con Voldemort =_=

Y por ultimo, se que algunas veces va muy apresurado, y se ve un poquito cortado... desgraciadamente soy conciente y no he encontrado una manera de arreglarlo, pero se hace lo que se puede, y mientras lo entiendan no veo problema - por lo menos no demasiado- Jaja, y debo añadir que este cap en especial es asi...fue un cap especialmente dificl...pero el sig intentare hacerlo mejor...ahhh


	3. Cap3 Profesor

Ajaja...alfin pude...como pasaron cosas...enserio alguien no queria que subiera el cap...3 despues de que el word se me acabara y poder encontar un sustituto, se me va la luz, que ***** gordo e cayo...u_u en fin despues de como 3 horas, alfin regreso (espero que esta vez se quede) y ya tengo internet asi que lo voy a subir antes de que algo mas ocurra , y perdonen las horrorosas faltas, que sin word ahora estan peores...

Ah! y gracias por comentar y leer!

* * *

Cap. 3 ¿profesor?

"Qué hora será" pensó Harry al cruzar la estancia sin hacer ruido, bajaron las escaleras, saliendo detrás de la gárgola de piedra.

Harry saco el mapa del merodeador de su mochila. "espero que funcione" pensó activándolo, no estaba seguro de que las cosas del futuro funcionaran en el pasado. Por suerte el mapa funcionaba perfectamente.

Vio las motitas con nombre moviéndose de un lado a otro, vio el nombre del profesor Binns en la sala de maestros, un puñado de estudiantes en el comedor...y al profesor Dumbledore acercándose hacia ellos.

-Tenemos que movernos, ¡Ya!-Dijo preocupado, era demasiado pronto para encontrarse con él.

Dieron vuelta rápida al final del pasillo, chocando con una vieja bruja, provocando que ella y Harry cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento- Soltó nervioso, mientras veía el mapa que decía "Galatea Merrythought" .Rápidamente se levantó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? No los había visto antes, parecen muy jóvenes para ser padres y demasiado mayores para ser estudiantes.- dijo la anciana examinando sus ropas. Harry y Neville se miraron sin poder pensar en una respuesta y la mujer cayó al suelo.

-¡Malfoy!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, fue un reflejo...entre en pánico...yo...

-Eso ya no importa, ayúdanos a moverla.-Entre los tres la movieron hacia un aula vacía, con altas ventanas tapizadas por tablas y bancas y mesas apiladas en una esquina. Dejaron a la mujer sobre una mesa.

-¡Merlín! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Acabamos de llegar y ya alteramos el tiempo ¿Qué vamos a hacer...-Murmuraba nervioso Neville comenzando a dar vueltas.- Es solo una anciana que no puede defenderse...!

-¡Cállate Longbottom!

-Tal vez podamos utilizarla.-Dijo Potter de pronto

-¿Cómo? ¿Suplantándola?-Ironizo el rubio

-Vaya, pues no sería mala idea.

-¿¡SUPLANTARLA!-Grito escandalizado Neville.-¿¡Realmente están locos!, ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién es! O Que clase da...

-Creo que es la maestra de DCAO, lo vi con Dumbledore una vez.- Se apresuro a responder.- Se llama Merrythought, Galatea.

-Está bien.- Empezó Neville.- Digamos que...seguimos ese plan, ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Y cómo?

-Por Merlín, Longbottom, ¿No es obvio?, Potter lo hará y en cuanto a cómo es muy fácil.- Termino acercándose a la anciana y al despertarla dijo: Obliviate.

-¡Malfoy!

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Shh!-Dijo volteando hacia ellos.- Profesora Merrythought.- hablo a la anciana.- Que bueno que se encuentra mejor, tiene que ir a la oficina del director para que pueda presentar su renuncia y hablarle del nuevo profesor que ha encontrado.- Finalizo señalando a Harry.- Profesor Potter.- Llamo a Harry.- Venga a ayudar a la profesora.

Harry se acercó a ayudarla a bajar de la mesa y la guio hasta la estatua de gárgola, se estaban arriesgando demasiado, pero no era sencillo, no podían simplemente llegar y matar a un niño. Pararon frente a la entrada, esperaba que la profesora recordara la contraseña. En ese momento la gárgola se abrió revelando aun joven Dumbledore, que los miro sorprendido, primero a Harry y luego a la profesora que iba de su brazo.

-Galatea.- Dijo amablemente.

-Hola Albus, ¿Esta Armando en su oficina? Vengo a presentar mi renuncia.

-¿Renuncia? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Y él es?

- Si Albus, llevo bastantes años queriendo hacerlo pero...ya soy mayor y quiero un descanso, algún día llegaras a mi edad y sabrás de lo que hablo...oh! él es el señor Potter, mi remplazo.- Dijo dudando un poco.

-Buenas...profesor.- Se sentía extraño, su antiguo profesor había estado muerto para por 5 años, era extraño hablar de nuevo con él, y aun mas con una versión más joven.

-Albus Dumbledore, bienvenido, oh que curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.- Harry sintió un escozor un su cabeza alguien intentaba entrar en su mente, intento mantenerse calmado y levanto sus barreras mentales, no podía dejar que Dumbledore se diera cuenta de quién era realmente.

-Si.- Contesto tocándola.- Fue un accidente...con Snorlacks, usted sabe...Snorlacks...

-Oh, sí, sí, claro. Bueno profesora no la entretengo más.- Dijo Dumbledore retirándose y dejándoles el paso hacia la oficina del director.

-Vamos.- Dijo la profesora.

Increíblemente todo salió mejor de lo esperado, sin ningún fallo lo que preocupo a Harry en exceso; "las consecuencias serán terribles" no dejaba de decirse.

El Director Dippet, solo había preguntado si había sido evaluado ya, "Ella ya lo ha hecho" había dicho a lo que la profesora había contestado con un "si" muy quedito. Después de eso el director solo dijo "me ahorro tener que buscar uno, empezando el año sería muy difícil ¿no lo cree?" Y ambos rieron, Harry solo pudo contener el aire, algo saldría terriblemente mal.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-Empezó Malfoy.

-¿Ya vas de nuevo?-Dijo Neville. Los tres estaban en la habitación del profesor de DCAO. Era bastante amplio, con baño propio, una salita y la recámara.

-Oye!, Solo quiero que lo entienda, no hemos hecho nada grave, o malo, estamos bien, ¡Estaremos bien!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Soltó Harry.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando los descubran a ustedes? O ¿La profesora recobre la memoria? O...

-Nos preocuparemos por eso después, no sé cuándo ocurra, ahora es tarde y hay cosas que hacer mañana, como tus clases...-Se calló un momento pensativo.- ¡Elijo la cama!

-¿Malfoy, de que estas...? ¿Neville?

-Yo el sillón.-Dijo dejándose caer en él.

- Oh, Vamos, ¡Chicos!

-¡Duerme en el suelo Potter!

... De alguna manera habían terminado compartiendo la cama.

* * *

Podría considerar como suerte el que el día siguiente a su llegada al colegio hubiera caído en Domingo, paso el día recorriendo el castillo, subiendo y bajando escalones, perdiéndose entre los pasillos, hasta que llego a la biblioteca.

El lugar era enorme, nunca había sido fan de la lectura pero tampoco había visto tantos libros juntos, con temas tan interesantes. La Bibliotecaria lo observo un momento, siguiéndolo con la mirada, lo vio tomar un libro, y sentarse, entonces pareció dejar de ser una amenaza y puso su atención en otra cosa.

El libro que había tomado era "Historia de Hogwarts", sobre como había sido construida la escuela y sobre sus fundadores, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, y... Salazar Slytherin...Por alguna razón el nombre le provocaba algo de curiosidad, no solo porque fuera el fundador de su casa, no solo porque al igual que el pudiera hablar lo llamado "Parsel", la lengua de las serpientes, y que muy pocos magos aparte de sus descendientes podían hacerlo.

Había algo mas.

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, cuando la bibliotecaria se lo hizo saber, ya debe estar la cena dijo, bajo las escaleras hacia la sala común con la información dándole vueltas, había estado revisando algunos anuarios pasados buscando el apellido Riddle, incluso pregunto a algunos alumnos mayores, pero ninguno parecía saber nada.

Estuvo tentado a ir a cenar, pero decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y fue directamente a su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano, antes que los demás, estuvo tentado por un momento a despertar a Avery pero se contuvo y subió a desayunar.

Tropezó en su camino con algunos fantasmas que le indicaron por donde ir antes de que se perdiera del todo, llego al comedor y se sorprendió de verlo casi vacio.

-"Debe ser muy temprano aun" Pensó mirando el techo que en ese momento se veía nublado.

Se sentó un poco dudoso en la mesa de Slytherin, no había estado en ahí mas que en el banquete de bienvenida.

Se sirvió un tazón de cereal cuando el salón se empezó a llenar. Cuando termino y estaba por levantarse un señor algo calvo y pasado de peso se acerco a el y le entrego un papel mientras decia:

- No te vi aquí ayer en todo el día, así que no te lo di.- Dicho eso se fue.

Miro el el pergamino extrañado y lo desdoblo.

-Es el horario.- Dijo un chico rubio a su lado, el mismo que los había conducido a la sala común el primer día - Soy Abraxas Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin, si alguna vez tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo, intentare ayudarte.

-"Demasiado amable" -Pensó - Tom Riddle.- Dijo.- ¿Es parte de tu presentación o realmente eres amable?

El rubio hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y se levanto, cuando el director también lo hizo llamando la atención de todos.

- Jóvenes, antes de que se vayan quiero informarles que debido a cuestiones personales la profesora Galatea Merrythought, de DCAO se ha retirado.- Hizo una pausa en la que se oyeron muy pocas quejas.- Su lugar sera remplazado por el Profesor Harry Potter.- El Director volteo hacia el asiento que debía ocupar Harry en la mesa pero lo encontró vacio.- Vaya...Parece que ya se ha ido...a...preparar su clase.

Tom oyó como en la mesa de Gryffindor como un chico de tercero decía que tenia el mismo apellido que el.

- "Y ahora...¿Donde demonios esta el aula de DCAO?"

* * *

Hacia años que Harry había perdido la costumbre de levantarse temprano, bueno en realidad había perdido cualquier costumbre relacionada al sueño o a dormir; dormía cuando podía y cuanto pudiera y aquella cama le decía que podía dormir lo que quisiera. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de no ser porque dejo de sentir su brazo, había un peso muerto sobre el, y francamente era incomodo.

Abrió los ojos con pereza sin lograr enfocar nada realmente, apenas percibiendo algo rubio. Intento alejarse sin poder lograrlo.

Tanteo con las manos en busca de sus lentes, hasta que logro tomarlos, al ponérselos lo primero que vio fue Malfoy aferrado a el, con suavidad lo hizo soltarlo y se deslizo su brazo de debajo de el.

Se levanto y estiro un poco para ver con desgana el viejo reloj de mano. "7:30" decía. Alarmado termino por despertarse se vistió con lo que encontró que termino siendo lo mismo que traía el día anterior.

-"Necesito comprar ropa" pensó mientras corría hacia el aula.

* * *

Abrio la puerta bruscamente, asustando a varios en el proceso, con la intención de disculparse por el retrazo...pero no había ningún profesor.

Avanzo lentamente hacia el único asiento que quedaba vacío además de la mesa del profesor, no paso mucho antes de que el profesor entrara corriendo a aula.

- Lo siento muchachos, me quede dormido.- dijo con una sonrisa.-No recordaba lo que era levantarse temprano para ir a clases, aunque ahora es del otro lado, ¿no? - Miro a los alumnos intentando no tropezar, la mayoría lo veía asustado, unos pocos sorprendidos o enojados por haber llegado tarde, solo un único chico no le prestaba atención en absoluto, un niño con el cabello negro y la piel palida, sabia bien quien era lo había visto en el pensadero con Dumbledore, el había ya empezado a leer el libro como si el profesor no fuera nadie.

Se acerco a el y le arrebato el libro, por alguna razón aquel acto le hizo recordar a su antiguo profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape.

- Quiero decirles que esta clase es casi en su totalidad practica y los libros no pueden servirles de mucho, Voy a enseñarles a defenderse, voy a prepararlos para la realidad del mundo.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo miraban a su nuevo profesor. Harry volteo hacia el Joven Riddle, no hizo ningún gesto y no había expresión alguna en su rostro, no dijo nada hasta que Harry se volteo.

- dijo "casi" - Harry se volteo hacia el de nuevo.

-Si.- dijo Potter abriendo el libro.-Porque hoy leerán el cap uno y harán un resumen en un pergamino de 30 centímetros.

Fue hasta su mesa y comenzo a rebuscar en los cajones algo que pudiera ayudar, cuando sintió un escozor . Levanto la mirada y encontró al pequeño Tom mirándolo fijamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, era su imaginacion ¿o estaba intentando entrar en su mente?. Harry le resto importancia, acababa de encontrar su horario ese día tenia muchas clases. Cuando levanto la mirada otra vez, vio al niño concentrado en su libro, Potter sonrió, no había estado practicando oclumancia para que el Voldemort de 11 años se metiera en su cabeza.

La clase paso lenta y tediosa debido a que todo lo que hicieron fue leer, los alumnos comenzaron a salir poco a poco dejando solo a Tom recojiendo lentamente sus cosas, mientras lo observaba.

- ¿Sucede algo?¿Alguna duda? - Termino preguntando, nunca habia soportado que se le quedaran mirando tanto tiempo, aunque estuviera un poco acostumbrado por ser el niño que vivió, siempre terminaba poniéndolo incomodo.

Riddle no pareció sorprenderse, simplemente termino por guardar lo que quedaba en el escritorio y se fue...aunque pudo haber jurado escucharlo decir algo como : ¿Porque es tan diferente?

* * *

Y era cierto pensó mientras caminaba en busca de su siguiente clase. El Profesor Potter era diferente a todos las demás personas que había conocido, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el otro...

Era como si de alguna manera estuviera conectado a el, había algo que los unía.

Era tan extraño, nunca había escuchado de algo, parecido, aunque en realidad no sabia casi sobre nada sintió el impulso de salir hacia la biblioteca y buscar sobre uniones y lazos...lazos...tenia la idea de que pudiera ser lazos de magia, no sabia si eso era posible pero...podía jurar que así era, en cuanto el profesor había entrado por la puerta, no tal vez desde antes, había sentido un tirón dentro de el, es por eso que no había querido verlo, no sabia que le pasaba y si lo veía podría ser peor...

Y así fue, cuando lo tuvo frente a el sintió un tirón mucho mas fuerte y no solo eso, era como si fuera parte de el, casi podía sentir que eran una misma persona, pero al parecer el profesor no sentía lo mismo

Y si fue solo el...

¿Que demonio le estaba pasando?

* * *

Estaba por llegar el medio día cuando Harry sintió que no podía soportar un minuto mas dentro de ese salón sin volarle la cabeza a alguien.

- Te ves estresado Potter.

-¡Malfoy! - Dijo sobresaltado.- ¿Donde demonios estas?.- Pues apesar de oírlo no podía verlo.

-Aqui.- Dijo quitandose la capa invisible.

- ¿Como?¿Esa es mi capa?

- Si, bueno estaba aburrido y decidí salir a hacer algo. He visto al profesor de pociones y a la profesora de Herbologia, que aunque nadie los extrañaria, me parece que seria muy sospechoso que desaparecieran empezando el año...aunque también he pensado en secuestrarlos y usando una poción multijugos...

- Malfoy..- Lo interrumpió.- No creo que sea necesario...Es un Slytherin de primer año y le dio clases...puedo encontrar un momento..¿Donde esta Neville?

- Vale...El muy cobarde se quedo en el cuarto, no quiso acompañarme.

- Deberías regresar con el...Venga, vamos a las cocinas por algo para comer aun tengo algún tiempo libre.- Al fin y al cabo no habían comido desde el día anterior, solo esperaba que los elfos no se infartaran por meterse en sus cocinas.

* * *

...


	4. Cap4 Decisión

No me maten por favor xD

Bueno dicen que más vale tarde que nunca!, es increíble que el estrés de mis trabajos finales me haya dado inspiración para escribir esto, lo único que me faltaba era tiempo .

Es increíble lo rápido que puede pasar el tiempo cuando uno está ocupado, eso fue lo que paso por la mente de Potter aquella mañana. Cada día despertaba, se bañaba, cambiaba, bajaba a desayunar, y empezaba sus clases. Pero a pesar de estar ocupado no podía dejar de pensar, los amigos que había dejado, la gente que aun dependía de él, la guerra. Voldemort.

Salió de sus cavilaciones y miro al chico frente a él. Como siempre Riddle era el primero en terminar y esperaba ser aprobado. Tomo el pergamino y lo mando a sentar. Y así lo hizo. Miro a los chicos dentro del aula, sus alumnos…no no eran sus alumnos, eso nunca debió haber pasado. Paso su mano por si sien para aliviar el estrés, eso era lo que causaban los viajes en el tiempo. Al principio podías no pensarlo, pasaba desapercibido, no lo tomabas en cuenta; Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo…estaban dañando la línea de historia.

Todo por matar a un niño. Un niño hasta ahora inocente, lo había seguido varias veces, siempre solo, siempre callado. Lo encontraba sentado o apoyado contra una ventana en pasillos vacios, jalándose el cabello, con la mandíbula tensa, conteniéndose. Incluso había veces que podría jurar que lo oyó sollozar, pero no podía asegurarlo por completo el chico había estado de espaldas.

Comenzó a revisar el escrito ante la mirada acusadora de Tom _'No pierda tiempo Profesor' _parecía decir siempre. Su trabajo como siempre era perfecto, **perfecta ortografía, perfecta gramática, perfecta síntesis, sintaxis, perfecto.**

Llevaba ya 4 meses intentando matar a ese estudiante perfecto, para evitar una profecía, una guerra en un futuro y la muerte de mucha más gente, ¿por qué? por un bien mayor. Molesto hizo un mohín, odiaba esa frase, anteriormente le había causado un gran dolor, y ahora la usaba de la misma manera. De alguna manera estaba haciendo lo mismo que Dumbledore y eso no le agradaba en absoluto. Paso una mano por su cabello en señal de frustración, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Sentía como el tiempo le venía encima y su preocupación aumento.

-¿Qué está mal profesor?- Escucho una voz a lo lejos. Salió de su ensoñación y miro a quien hablo. Riddle, probablemente preocupado por su trabajo.

- Esta bien.- Dijo.- Saldré un momento, Riddle quedas a cargo.

Sin más se levanto, necesitaba salir de ahí, salir de su encierro y terminar con su frustración. Al salir su humor no mejoro, se encontró con Malfoy esperando fuera y lo miro de esa forma que lo había que lo había estado mirando desde hacía 4 meses, una mezcla entre exasperación y enojo.

-Ahora no.- exclamo antes de que el rubio dijera algo. Pero como siempre lo ignoro.

-Bastaría con que lo llamaras ahora mismo, sale del salón, lo matas y nos largamos, acabemos de una vez.

Tenso la mandíbula hasta que empezó a doler. Estaba tan tentado a mandarlo al carajo, no solo a él, a todos. Pero no lo hizo, porque una parte muy dentro de él sabía que era cierto y aun peor quería hacerlo, sería tan sencillo llamarlo y ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo él, ahí estaba Malfoy que estaría encantado de hacerlo por él.

Pero no, no podía, todo lo demás gritaba NO.

-No.- respondió, cerrando los ojos, esperando el ataque de ira del rubio. Pero no dijo nada.- ¿Y Neville?

-No lo sé, no estaba cuando desperté.- Dijo sin sentimiento, más que acostumbrado a la charla sobre matar al niño con Potter negándose al final, ya había intentado de todo, si no lo hacía Potter el mismo lo haría y no se contendría.- Salió.

-¿Solo?- Se sorprendió por primera vez en el día parecía que su estrés bajaba, sonrió levemente su amigo no acostumbraba salir solo pero supuso que después de tanto tiempo encerrado había terminado por cansarle.-Tengo que regresar.- sin esperar respuesta entro en el salón de nuevo, dejando a Malfoy solo en el pasillo.

Harry cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella. Cerró los ojos.-El espectáculo debe continuar.- Pensó, ya era demasiado tiempo perdido. Tenía que matarlo y tenía que ser pronto, si seguía esperando más tiempo no lo haría. Entre más tardara mas difícil seria, terminaría de alguna forma encariñándose con él.

Camino hasta su escritorio para sentarse y se encontró con el trabajo de Riddle. Levanto la vista y o miro con tristeza, Lo haría cuando iniciaran las vacaciones de invierno, no faltaba mucho. Si iba a ver un asesinato mejor que no hubiera tantos niños cerca.

* * *

Potter corrió hacia el lado contrario intentando no hacer ruido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió avergonzado, no tenia ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo. Paro con las culpa carcomiéndolo por dentro. Paso una mano por su frente quitando el sudor para ser diciembre hacia bastante calor, ¿O era solo el? La carrera por las escaleras hasta primer piso no le había parecido tan larga, pero debió serlo.

Se apoyo en la pared y respiro hondo.

-Por Merlin, Harry ya eres un adulto.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

- Pero eso no te impide espiar a tus alumnos.- Dijo alguien cerca de el, y sabia quien era. Volteo a ver al joven, con la respiración agitada tanto como el, ¿Cómo llego tan rápido?¿lo siguió desde..?- ¿Qué esta mal con usted?- dijo molesto.

-No, no, no – Contesto rápidamente, temiendo que pensara algo que no debía,- no es lo que parece.

-¿Para eso se volvió profesor? ¿Para ver niños indefensos?

-No, no, tu no eres para nada indefenso Joven Riddle.-Cubrio su rostro con sus manos, probablemente no era lo mejor que podía decir en esa situación, tenia que pensar algo rápido y tenia que ser ya.- Quiero ayudarlo, se que puedo ayudarlo.

- Ayudarme a qu…- No termino de hablar cuando su rostro se endureció, y lo miro con odio.- No necesito su ayuda, ni la de nadie, no estoy indefenso. Puedo cuidarme solo.

Harry suspiro. Lo había perdido.

El muchacho se retiro por donde vino, molesto.

Probablemente no había actuado de la mejor manera, hacia unas semanas había empezado a segirlo, sin queren en realidad, había tropezado de alguna manera al lugar donde estaba el chico. Claro era cierto, hasta cierto punto, que lo estaba espiando, porque se había quedado ahí mirándolo sin acercarse. Pero esta vez fue diferente cruzo el limite

Lo había visto mirándolo, había estado ahí frente a el y lo vio, con el rostro sonrojado y las mejollas llenas de lagrimas, pero el dolor se volvió confucion y rápidamente cambio a ira. Si tan solo hubiera actuado con naturalidad, como si hubiera llegado ahí por casualidad, y actuado como un maestro hubiera actuado, intentando ayudarlo…pero no, por puro maldito instinto salió corriendo. No había forma de verse mas culpable.

Pero tal vez habia sido lo mejor, ahora estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Porque no era en absoluto justo el matarlo, cuantas veces no había pasado el por lo mismo? De no haber sido por Ron o Hermione o todos los demás que siempre estuvieron para el y lo apoyaron, no quería ni pensarlo.

Tom Riddle era un joven incomprendido, rechazado y completamente solo. Vulnerable, aunque no quiera aceptarlo. "Como yo" pensó, muy dentro de el mismo lo sabia.

Aunque pensar que Voldemort y el eran iguales le desagradaba a sobremanera, no era igual, pues se trataba de un niño uno que necesitaba un guía. No era como si de pronto cambiara y se pusiera a lanzar maldiciones imperdonable a diestra y siniestra. Tan solo no podía adaptarse.

* * *

Neville se levanto adolorido, como todas las veces que despertaba en el sillón, aunque aveces despertaba en el suelo y no sabia cual de las dos era peor.

Se estiro y miro hacia la cama, Malfoy seguía durmiendo pero Harry ya se había ido.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí, incluso el tenia un límite, junto valor y tomo la capa de invisibilidad, tapado con ella salió del lugar.

No quería estar dentro del castillo, estaba harto de las paredes y techos de piedra que constantemente parecían ahogarlo manteniéndolo encerrado, aprisionándolo. No, no quería merodear por los pasillos, iria al lugar al que siempre iba cuando estudiante, su lugar especial, donde se sentía seguro.

Los invernaderos.

Incluso tal vez podría encontrar algo útil. Cuando llego se quito la capa, el lugar estaba vacio era un poco tonto seguir llevándola, avanzo hacia las puertas comprobando para su sorpresa que se encontraba abierta. Entro con cautela, podría haber un profesor o algo ahí, y lo mejor era que no lo vieran harian preguntas y a misión se vendría abajo. Pero el lugar parecía vacio. Neville supiro relajándose, estaba solo.

O eso creyo.

Hasta que vio a una chica inclinada sobre una planta, llenita y bajita con el cabello enmarañado y cubierta de barro de arriba abajo. Tenía unas tijeras en la mano y leves cortes en la cara y en los brazos, al parecer intentar cortar las hojas de la planta y esta no se dejaba.

Intento contener la risa, cuando la planta evadió las tijeras por cuarta vez haciéndose ver mas ágil y rápida que la chica. Esta volteo hacia atraz y miro a Neville, entonces se dio cuenta de su error, nadie debía verlo, se quedo donde estaba paralizado por el miedo, lo había arruinadolo todo.

-Maldicion.- dijo la joven, en su descuido la planta se había aprovechado para atacar, haciéndole un corte mas profundo en la mano con la que sostenía las tijeras. Eso pareció sacarlo del shock y se acerco a ayudarla, tomo su mano y reviso la herida.- no es tan grave.- solto.-que por aquí, si aquí esta. Un poco de esto y estaras mejor.

Acariciar plantas para obtener hojas o savia era algo que nacia de el, las amaba y cuidar de ellasa no se le dificultaba. Saber las propiedades curativas o toxicas de ellas era importante y durante la guerra era algo valioso, las plantas le habían salvado la vida a el y a sus amigos. Se sintió triste por un momento, esperaba que siguieran cambiando los vendajes de Ron y cuidando de Hermione, ojala hubiera despertado ya.

-Increible.- La voz lo saco de su ensoñación. La chica lo miraba con ojos soñ cuanto una gota cayo la herida de cerro mágicamente.- no sabia que las plantas hicieran ese tipo de cosas.

-¿No lo sabias?.- pregunto confundido, se veía un poco mayor como para no saber algo asi.-¿en que año vas?

-Quinto.-Dijo con rapidez.- El profesor me castigo, dijo que me hiciera cargo de las plantas, enrealidad esta materia nunca me ha gustado, me parecía sumante aburrida e inútil.- callo un momento, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.- Lo que hiciste…amm, ¿me devuelves mi mano?

Cuando cayo en cuanta de que seguía sosteniendo su mano, la solto como si quemara. Sintio su cara arder, seguro estaba rojo, el no era as i¿Qué le pasaba?-Lo siento.- dijo mirando hacia cualquier parte menos donde ella.

-¿quieres ayudarme?- Pregunto ella sonriendo. Probablemente debió decir que no, pero estaba aburrido, y bueno que tan malo podría ser ayudarle a una pobre chica.

-Si.-dijo, y ella sonrio mas ampliamente.- Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto mientras empesaba a mover cosas y pasarle herramientas.

-Pomona, pero puedes decirme Mona.- contesto mientras intentaba cargar unas tijeras especialmente grandes y pesadas.

-¿Pomona?- repitió, deteniéndose en lo que hacia.-¿Pomona Sprout?

-Si.- contensto dejando las tijeras en la mesa.-¿nos conocemos?

Neville no contesto solo salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo, había estado en lo cierto, la había cagado. Cuando Mona salió del invernadero no vio nada, resignada regreso adentro. Sin saber el nombre del chico que había marcado su destino.

* * *

La verdad me molesta sobremanera dejar las cosas inconclusas, pero ojo eso no necesariamente quiere decir que las termine.

Este fic por otro lado realmente quiero terminarlo, xD así que ayúdeme con sus comentarios!

Antes de que lo corte horriblemente y le de un final desastroso :/


	5. Cap5 Tiempo

La cosa con este fic, es que intento hacerlo bien y los caps mas o menos largos, por eso es que me tardo tanto (ja ni yo me la creo). Amm, realmente apesto escribiendo romance. Siento que he dejado un poco desplazado a Draco, y lo siento, el es un buen chico. Abuso de la palabra había.

Ahh, si, Dedico este cap a Alessa-vulturi, quien de cierta forma me amenazo para que terminara el fic y le diera un buen final. Solo una cosa, un buen final no es necesariamente un final feliz. Los quiero!:D

* * *

**Capitulo 5.- Tiempo**

_"Estúpido Potter"_ Pensó mientras entraba a la habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Desde su punto de vista era sumamente sencillo acabar con el mocoso, es decir ni siquiera podría defenderse, bastaría con alejarlo de la gente un poco, encontrarlo en un pasillo o en un aula solo y acabar con su vida, ni siquiera tenía que ser doloroso, podía ser rápido.

Aunque ese bastardo merecía todo el dolor y odio del mundo.

Pensó en sus padres y en cómo habían sido obligados y en sí mismo también. Cerró los ojos y vi a su padre, la forma en la que se vía los últimos días al servicio del Lord Oscuro y la rabia lo lleno. Se había sentido tan impotente, frustrado de no poder hacer nada y ver a sus padres siendo castigados.

Así no es como quería recordarlo, cansado y derrotado.

Se acerco a la mesa intentando alejar esos pensamientos, no hacían más que fastidiarlo y provocar dolor. Tomo uno de los grandes volúmenes y comenzó a ojearlo sin ánimo, aun tenía que encontrar la forma de volver y por lo que había estado leyendo no iba a ser fácil. Esa era una de las razones por las que había dejado de insistir un poco, cuando Longbottom le había preguntado que iban a hacer después de matarlo si aun no había una manera de regresar. Miro a Neville con odio, pero Potter lo secundo y por un tiempo no lo molesto, aunque después le dijo que tenía un plan de respaldo, lo único en que tenía que pensar era en matar al niño.

Acerca de cómo volver era complicado, nunca se hizo mucha investigación acerca de los viajes en el tiempo, o en caso de que se hubiera hecho o no quedaba gran cosa o no había sido documentada. Y por si fuera poco los autores no parecían estar de acuerdo, algunos decían que era simplemente imposible y una pérdida de tiempo hablar sobre ello, otros que a pesar de ser posible era inútil, ya que no ocurriría ningún cambio, en el caso de querer alterar hechos pasados. El pasado no podía cambiarse o ser alterado. Aunque ellos estaban ahí, aun no podía asegurar que eran simples espectadores, y no podría asegurarlo a menos que regresaran a su propio tiempo.

Y era ahí donde entraban en una fuerte discusión ¿Por qué si no se puede alterar el pasado que pasa con el futuro?, que si podía o no viajarse al futuro, que si el destino o no existía, que si esto o lo otro. Malfoy jamás había pensado acerca del destino simplemente le parecía absurdo, uno cosecha lo que siembra. ¿No?

Pero…había algo que no estaba tomando en cuanta y se dio cuenta de ello cuando tomo un tercer libro. Antes de que Potter naciera se había hecho una profecía, ¿acaso no era eso destino?

Se dejo caer en la silla derrotado.

¿Por qué siempre Potter tenía que complícalo todo?

De pronto sintió un vacio dentro de él. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué se había arriesgado de esa manera? Si era cierto que le debía una a Potter, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho durante la escuela y lo que su padre también le había causado, en contra de todo les había permitido a él y a su familia vivir, incluso les dio refugio cuando las cosas se salieron de control. ¿Pero eso era razón suficiente como para cometer aquella estupidez? Le parecía de cierta manera muy Gryffindor, rio un poco de pronto la escuela parecía tan lejana a pesar de encontrase en ella, había sido demasiado impulsivo y el no era impulsivo…a no ser que…

-Maldición, debo salir de este lugar antes de que piense algo que realmente no quiero pensar.- Por supuesto eso había sido para el mismo, no había nadie en la habitación. Neville aun no regresaba lo cual era bastante raro, pero no le tomo importancia simplemente siguió leyendo.

Cambio de libro una vez más por uno más pequeño, lo había estando evitando pensando que no tendría nada que pudiera ser de ayuda. Cuando empezó a leer, se arrepintió enormemente lo mejor hubiera sido nunca haberlo visto. Tenia que hablar con Potter y después de lo de esa mañana dudaba que quisiera hacerle caso.

* * *

Su corazón latía rápidamente, tal vez demasiado para su gusto.

Pero no podía evitarlo, desde que había pasado el incidente de…bueno del "accidente", no podía evitarlo.

Es decir, desde el primer día había notado que ese profesor era diferente y conforme tenia mas y mas clases, con diferentes maestros, mas lo notaba. Aquel día había sido especialmente difícil y cuando lo vio espiándolo simplemente estallo, fue demasiado.

Se congelo por un breve momento al igual que su profesor, pero en cuanto empezó a correr, corrió detrás de él, no podía dejar las cosas así, necesitaba una explicación al porque de la invasión de su privacidad. Y fue extraño, cuando termino de correr, se detuvo y no le cabía duda de que lo que sea que hacía no era correcto, por esa razón reacciono de tal manera.

Pero lo peor sin duda fue cuando lo miro y le dijo que solo quería ayudarlo, porque a pesar de todo vio, pudo leer en su profesor que era cierto. Y eso lo asusto. Porque en el orfanato había aprendido que no podía confiar en nadie, en especial en los adultos. Así que inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva. Ahora, intentaba mantener distancia con él, de un momento a otro podía cambiar de idea y era algo que nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo. Estaba solo y no podía recibir la ayuda de nadie, no podía depender de nadie.

Levanto lentamente la vista hacia la mesa de profesores para dejar en claro lo que pensaba pero se traiciono a sí mismo un vez más cuando su corazón se acelero al localizar al profesor.

Dejo la cena de lado y salió hacia la sala común, era demasiado raro para si lo que ocurría, y aun no sabía si quería indagar mas en el tema o simplemente olvidarlo. Bajo con pereza las escaleras, la sala común no era con exactitud su parte favorita del castillo. Los Slytherins eran otra de las tantas cosas de las que tenía que cuidarse, a pesar de que le había dicho que entre ellos solían cuidarse, parecían solo hacerlo con algunos y por desgracia el no era uno de ellos.

"Eso cambiara". Pensó, tal vez mas tarde que temprano, pero sin duda lo haría. La mayoría solía dejarse llevar por el nombre, el apellido era lo más valioso que tenían, aun si tenían su cabeza hueca, su apellido no parecía conocido por lo que no lo consideraban importante. Aunque podría destacar en otras cosas aún era pronto.

Cruzo la sala un poco mas rápido, se encontraba vacía por que la mayoría estaba en e gran comedor, pero aun asi no deseaba tener que cruzarse con alguien. Tan solo quiera llegar a su cama y salir de la realidad hasta un nuevo día.

* * *

Escucho pasos detrás de él, pasos apresurados, por lo que se giro para ver quien se encontraba ahí, pero no había nada, Siguió caminando con tranquilidad pensando en la cantidad de cosas que habían ocurrido en el día, aun no mejoraba nada, no tenían un plan real, se agotaba la paciencia y la posibilidad de vivir una vida tranquila en esa época, sin las presiones de la profecía o viendo a sus amigos y aliados morir, lo empezaba a llamar. Aunque ahí mismo el mundo estuviera en guerra, se veia tan lejano. La conciencia le remordio un instante, Ron y Mione deberían estar preocupados por el, si es que seguian con vida. El temor lo inundo de pronto, ¿estarian sus amigos a salvo? ¿ habían notado ya su ausencia y la de los demás? Sintio la enorme necesidad de terminar la misión y regresar a casa, cuando los pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos; parecían cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que algo choco con él, pero no podía estar seguro de que.

-Harry, ¡lo siento!- se lamento un voz. Miro detenidamente la nada intentando enfocar algo, lo que fuera opero no veía más que el pasillo vacio.

-Soy yo Neville,- Dijo saliendo debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.- Harry creo que he hecho algo terrible.

El pelinegro lo miro un poco confundido, y lo incito a hablar sobre ello, esperando que no fuera nada grave. Nev le conto sobre su pequeña aventura, cuando bajo hacia los invernaderos y como se había encontrado con Pomona Sprout, y de lo deferente que era y como probablemente había torcido las cosas. Lo pensó muy brevemente, recordando la aventura que había tenido con Hermione en su tercer año en Hogwarts, ellos habían hecho todo de manera cíclica, las cosas que pasaban ya habian pasado, y tenían que volver a suceder...¿o no?

Ojala Hermione estuviera ahí para explicárselo de nuevo.

Intento hacérselo saber a su amigo, lo poco que podia el mismo entender, cuando alguien más decidió unirse a la charla.

-Potter, al fin, llevo horas buscándote.

Después de pasar el impulso inicial de cubrir a Neville, se dio cuenta que en primera ya seria imposible esconderlo, y en segunda era una voz que conocia bastante bien. Se giro para encarar a Malfoy; se le veía bastante agitado, y cargaba un libro pequeño, y aunque debía ser ligero parecía causarle un gran peso.

-Potter, tenemos un problema, un gran y enorme problema.

-Si vuelves a decir que tenemos que matar al chico, te golpeare.- dijo bruscamente, era exasperante.

-No se trata de eso, es algo mucho más grave.

- Ahora que Malfoy.- Guardó silencio tan pronto vio la expresión de angustia en el, realmente parecía grave.

-Como sabes he estado estudiando, leyendo, investigando acerca del tiempo y he considerado todas las variables posibles para…-

-Ve al punto!- exigió, si era algo importante que se lo dijera de una vez.

-Si logramos nuestro objetivo y si esto de viajar en el tiempo realmente funciona como debe, no podremos regresar a nuestro tiempo nunca porque nuestra línea se destruirá, sera como si nunca hubiera existido.

* * *

Es mi imaginacion los capitulos se van haciendo mas cortos?


End file.
